1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new system for securing items in a purse that is easily mounted on and removed from the purse for permitting easy retrieval of the items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of article securing devices is known in the prior art. In the context of purses or other handbags, devices have been proposed that require the mounting of one component on the purse or handbag and another component on the item to be secured, such as a key or key ring. This type of approach increases the bulkiness of the item to be secured, and can also make the item relatively difficult to remove, depending upon the technique used for securing the components together. Further, and probably most disadvantageously, some devices require a permanent or semi-permanent mounting of one of the components to the purse is required, which may damage or require alteration of the purse, but also makes it difficult if not virtually impossible to transfer the device between purses
In these respects, the system for securing items in a purse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting easy retrieval of the items.